


Got me feeling alright

by b0o



Series: You’ll always be a part of me [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: The only way Hughie knew he had been here longer than a few weeks was his steady growing stomach, he had been roughly ten weeks pregnant when a bag was thrown over his head and a prick in his neck took away his consciousness.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campbell & The Boys Ensemble
Series: You’ll always be a part of me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008126
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Got me feeling alright

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this but here it is!

Hughie lied on the pathetic cot that he had been gifted for ‘good behavior’, it didn’t have any springs and was covered in vinyl. No pillow or sheets, just in case he got the idea to use them as a different way out.

As terrible as the cot was when he compared it to the cold stone floor, the cot may as well been stuffed with down feathers.

Hughie’s head pounded even in his horizontal position; he had been brought to his cell while unconscious. There was no way to tell how long he had been out for, though truthfully Hughie had no way of tracking time at all in his cell.

The lights stayed dim in his cell and the guards came for ‘testing’ at what felt like random intervals.

The only way Hughie knew he had been here longer than a few weeks was his steady growing stomach, he had been roughly ten weeks pregnant when a bag was thrown over his head and a prick in his neck took away his consciousness.

Compound V was threaded through his blood and the doctors watched with sick joy as his body accepted the drug.

The pain had been unlike anything Hughie had ever felt and that included when shrapnel was lodged in his gut, and when Annie cauterized the wound. At least then Hughie had Butcher to lean in to.

What had really excited the audience that watched him was the fact the fetus stayed strong, that his body hadn’t rejected it.

The scientists had no doubt the child would be born a Supe, just like Hughie was one now. Instead of strength, speed, healing, or anything that would mark a typical Supe useful to Vought.

Hughie’s powers were unique but still deemed useful at the moment, though that usefulness was fully reliant on his cooperation.

The omega could ‘talk’ to technology, what started as turning on lights and peering through security cameras with a thought had been taken to new levels.

Hacking into secure servers and displaying it on a different screen made Hughie feel like his brain was trying to leave his skull, the deeper he had to go the longer he had no control over his body after he disconnected.

No matter how different doctors tried to get him to explain the process, Hughie couldn’t. He would feel a pull and focus on what he wanted to find, and then there it was.

Common consensus among the doctors was that the child would be stronger than Hughie, and that Vought would one day have the best cyber spy imaginable.

No matter what happened to him or the child, Hughie knew that it was his fault. He had spent so much time pacing around that stupid bench, trying to figure out how to tell Butcher about the baby.

Butcher who would reject him and the baby, even before Compound V was part of the equation, because Butcher had made it clear that this wasn’t a relationship that could go anywhere.

They weren’t officially dating, they lived and slept together but that was as far as it went. No talk of going steady to marry or mate, and the mere mention of children led to tense silence.

If he had just manned up and called Billy after talking to his father, instead of waiting to call the alpha when he knew the alpha was in a meeting, then everything could have been avoided.

This wasn’t the only time Hughie had been plagued by these thoughts and at the beginning he was furious with himself.

Now everything hurt and he was too exhausted to muster up anger, either at himself or the ones experimenting on him.

Hughie only had a distant hope that he could get out, even if he managed to break out of his cell he couldn’t get very far on his own.

While he had always been lanky, this was different all together. They didn’t give him food, instead they shoved a feeding tube down his throat to ensure he was ‘getting the proper nutrients’.

Clanging outside of his door had Hughie’s heart pick up and the hand resting on his stomach curled protectively.

Despite how sore every cell of his being was, he managed to stand on shaky legs. To be more accurate he heaved himself up and braced his arm on the stone wall as he adjusted to the shift of gravity.

Hughie moved to stand uncertain in the center of the room, it didn’t feel like any time had passed his last slew of ‘tests’ but he had learned what happened if he tried to fight back.

A knock on the door had him jumping and he forced himself to breathe, he wouldn’t let these bastards see him crack anymore.

Hughie moved closer to the door when the slab of metal for viewing was slid back, “are you Hughie?”

Hughie didn’t recognize the voice, and none of the staff called him by his first name.

Curiosity won over caution and Hughie walked to the door, he could see an unfamiliar eyes tracking his every movement.

“Um, yes, I’m Hughie.”

The stranger stared unblinking at him and Hughie offered a small wave. This seemed to satisfy them, “press up against the wall and don’t move.”

Hughie blinked stupidly at them before walking over and pressing himself to the wall, one arm was protecting the back of his neck while the other wrapped around his stomach.

Once he was situated the steel door groaned loudly once before it was crumbled and slammed onto the floor with the screech of metal.

Hughie jumped at the noises but gathered a look up at the person walking through the gaping opening.

The person was wearing street clothes and their hair was shaved close to their head, cold eyes stared Hughie down.

Hughie hesitantly moved closer to the stranger, an alpha if scent was to be believed, and glanced at the opening that was created.

Half of him was worried that this was a trick, that Vought was winding up an intense sucker punch.

That the moment he left the room that Dr. Heartling would be waiting for him, sighing and informing him that Hughie had failed.

Then Hughie would be tranquilized and pumped full of drugs that accelerated the pregnancy until his skin split under the pressure, then his child would be whisked away to be raised in a dark room to become the next Homelander.

Images of the people he had seen that had their own child ripping out of them like a Xenomorph filled his mind, it was a good threat to keep him in line.

Yet, if this wasn’t a trap then this stranger was his only hope in getting out of this hell hole.

While he was weighing his options the stranger didn’t say anything or make sudden move, instead watching him with a tilted head.

Glancing down at his protruding stomach at intervals they offered new information, “I am with your group.”

This had Hughie’s thoughts screeching to a halt, “what?”

The staff had tried to apply pressure on him before to reveal information on the boys and Annie. Hughie had cracked under another round of Compound V that had him tearing at his skin, but he had tried to keep the information as light as possible.

Things that they would already know along with random trivia, but he stuck close to saying that he really didn’t know anything.

They nodded, “Mother’s Milk, The Frenchman, The Female-Kimiko, and Butcher. I agreed to help them, but in return everyone here goes free.”

Everything about that sounded suspicious, but Hughie still felt his heart soar at the prospect of seeing any of them again.

“Who-who sent them?”

The stranger tilted their head slightly to the other side, seemingly not impatient over Hughie’s stubbornness.

“Grace Mallory. She received your message, they captured one of the doctors and found this location.”

Hughie felt his hope deflate, he had been forced to hack into her emails and had sent out a recording to give her a warning.

Well even if it wasn’t a trap, Hughie was still in trouble with Mallory at the very least. Not to mention Butcher and the rest of the gang over hacking into her personal emails.

Still Hughie stepped further away from the wall and jerkily nodded, “lead the way.”

With that The Stranger turned on their heel and walked back out of the room, Hughie trailing behind with quick glances all around.

The moment he left an alarm began blaring and cautious part of Hughie wanted to scream ‘I told you so’ to the hopeful part.

The stranger didn’t show any reaction to the alarm and when two guards rounded the corner, they exploded with a flick of the wrist.

Blood and viscera coated the area and the stranger didn’t pause in their path forward. Hughie felt his gag reflex react as he walked over the remains, despite all that he had been coated in the past he still felt his stomach turn at the sights and smells of exploded people.

“Hey, um, thanks for rescuing me and I’m really thankful, really I am. But why me?”

This did cause the stranger to stop and look back at him with an incredulous expression, “you’re friends wanted me to get you out. I got you out.”

Nothing else was said and the pair continued, more guards received a very brutal death along the way. Hughie was trying not to pant at the exertion of walking so much, and his legs tried to give out from under him.

A strong hand wrapped around his bicep before he met the ground and when he nodded that he had gotten his bearings, the hand shifted to grasp his forearm and pull him along.

They were approaching thick doors and Hughie could hear the sound of gunfire behind it, then the doors were crumpled like paper and more blood splattered the walls.

All of that faded from Hughie’s senses when he saw Butcher, gun in one hand and his crowbar in the other.

The alpha was drenched in blood but Hughie had never seen anything as beautiful as the man standing before him.

When Butcher looked over, he didn’t even spare a glance at the stranger, instead looking Hughie up and down with a tight expression.

Hughie was too euphoric for his worries and fears about Butcher rejecting him. Instead his feet began to stumble forward and Butcher closed the distance in an instant.

Strong arms circled Hughie and the omega buried his face in the alpha’s neck, his scent was clouded with the blood of others but it still sent relief through Hughie.

Butcher was clutching him tightly, one hand going to clasp the back of his neck. They pulled apart and Billy was giving him a tight lipped smile, hands clutching his shoulders ready to draw the other man back to his chest at a moment’s notice.

“Sorry for the wait, love.”

His words were quite and Hughie finally got a better look at the man. Butcher looked exhausted and his hair and beard were even more unkempt than usual, not that Hughie could imagine he looked much better.

Billy’s eyes glanced down to Hughie’s protruding stomach and fingers dug into Hughie’s shoulders just a little tighter. On instinct Hughie ran a hand over the swell and straightened out his thread bare shirt.

“Surprise, I’m pregnant.”

Butcher swallowed and breathed deeply, he didn’t act at all surprised and Hughie figured that Mallory had told him.

God he hoped she had also told him about what Hughie was now, what their child was going to be.  
Calloused hands cupped his face and brought blue eyes to meet brown, after a beat Billy was kissing him like a man possessed.

Hughie tried to return the kiss just as passionately, but in a battle of passion Butcher had always been the clear winner.

The stranger cleared their throat pointedly, Hughie twitched back and Butcher leveled a glare at Hughie’s rescuer.

“The others are waiting and we need to keep going.”

Hughie felt a flush of embarrassment, he had completely forgotten that someone else was there.

“Right, right. Sorry about that.”

Billy scoffed at that, “I’m not.”

After a long moment Butcher released his hold and Hughie let go of the lapels of his coat, the omega hadn’t even realized he had grabbed them.

The stranger went first and Butcher kept an arm around Hughie as they traversed the halls, they stopped in front of the elevator and it began to hit Hughie.

Butcher really was here, breaking him out of this prison. Hughie was really going to be free.

Hughie could feel the elevator stop in front of them before the light came on. Butcher took the bulk of his weight as Hughie shambled into the elevator and once the omega was leaning against the back Butcher wrapped a protective arm around his waist.

Hughie felt his stomach tighten and he rubbed the growing skin, they were both getting free.

Billy was staring at him through the reflection and his face was unreadable, the stranger glanced at him over their shoulder.

“Oh, um, what is your name? I mean. After everything you’ve done for me, it feels weird not knowing what your name is.”

“Call me Cyn.”

Hughie nodded and gave a small smile, “alright. Well then, thank you for rescuing me Cyn.”

They looked back at him and gave him a restrained smile before turning back and when the elevator jolted to a stop, Butcher gave his hip a reassuring squeeze.

“Stay behind us now.”

Hughie needed no instruction to do so and as the doors slid open and Butcher began firing at the guards, he stuck close behind the man until the room was cleared.

Heavy footsteps from another room had Butcher leveling his gun and Cyn holding up both hands.  
The door swung open and Hughie let out a laugh at the people barging in. MM, Frenchie, and Kimiko all stopped in their tracks and their gazes zeroed in on Hughie.

He must really look like shit for MM to be working his jaw like that, he could practically hear the plans the medic had to get him less like death warmed over.

Kimiko’s eyes were raking over him, taking in every protruding bone and bruise littering his body. Then she waked over to him, and Hughie wanted to scoff at the way Butcher tensed.

Hands that had ripped off faces and broken necks found their way on his back, and he hugged the alpha back.

After she stepped away Frenchie came over to clap him on the shoulder, “let me be the first to say, congratulations petite Hughie.”

“Good to see you kid, took awhile to find this place.” MM was still in medic mode based on his voice, and likely would be until he had a chance to poke and prod Hughie to satisfaction.

Butcher and the man shared a silent conversation that ended with Butcher looking back the way the others had come.

“All clear then?”

MM nodded and the group formation changed as they went through the doors. Butcher’s hand was on Hughie’s back, Frenchie on the other side of the omega with his gun ready, Cyn and Kimiko were at the front, and MM was bringing up the rear.

Hughie suddenly thought of dolphins, and how the pod would surround the most vulnerable members. A chuckle came forth and Billy gave him a look, but no one mentioned the oddity.

They were passing other inmates doors and Cyn was getting in position to break the door down, Hughie remembered that was the reason they were there. Going door by door would take forever and by then someone from Vought would have come by to reestablish order.

“I can open the doors, all of them. My door was different, needed an actual key and it was so far away from everything I couldn’t do anything. But get me to the control panel and I can make a jail break.”

MM raised an eyebrow, “you sure you’re up for that? Cause you look like shit and I don’t want you keeling over just before the finish line.”

Hughie shrugged, “it’s fine. Comparably speaking, it’ll be a piece of cake.”

No one look satisfied with that answer and Butcher was suspiciously silent, however Cyn nodded and led the way to the control room.

The door to the control room was kicked down and Kimiko snapped the guards neck from where he was hiding under his desk.

Stepping away from Butcher’s steadying hold, Hughie placed both hands on the board and took a deep breath before reaching out.

He could see the locks next to the doors clearly, each one required its own password. Focusing on the locks, the letters and numbers of each lock swam into view.

After that he just had to input the codes into the locks, after the first door swung open the others were easier. Going down hall by hall the keypad beeped and the inmate it housed would saunter out with varying degrees of confidence.

Finally he moved onto the doors that lead to outside and those to were disengaged. Finished he straightened up and blinked past the spots in his vision, “ta-da.”

Frenchie was looking at him with an open smile and spoke quickly. Hughie gave the beta a smile back and rubbed his arms to get rid of the numbness that entrapped them.

Braving a glance over he saw Billy staring at him, before shaking off his coat and draping it over the omegas shoulders.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

Even after seeing proof that Hughie was a Supe, his hand still rested on Hughie’s back ready to catch him if he stubbled.

The inmates were beginning to filter out of corridors when the group made it to the main room and Cyn stood to face the newly freed Supes.

The Boys were just about to leave when Hughie turned one last time.

“It was nice meeting you.”

Cyn looked over their shoulder and gave a short nod, and maybe it was Hughie’s imagination but they weren’t staring at him with as much coldness as before.

Hughie had never been so happy to see a windowless van before and MM climbed into the drivers seat as Frenchie hopped into the back.

The man offered Hughie a hand and deftly pulled him up, with Billy standing close behind in case of any mishap.

Once they were all settled the van sped away from the deceptively normal building, Billy put his arm around Hughie.

Pulling him close to his side, and now that he was truly safe the adrenaline wore off.

Hughie got lost in the familiar scents and pressed his face into Butchers shirt as the first tears spilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or where it should go! [hmu on tumblr](https://rainbowwritesthings.tumblr.com/post/634386736465772544/got-me-feeling-alright)


End file.
